Marriage Issues
by Mavira
Summary: Andromeda can't wait to marry Ted Tonks. Only problem? She's already engaged to a man that her family chose for her. Andromeda wil make a decision that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Anything recognizable is J.K. Rowling's. **

**Summary: Andromeda can't wait to marry Ted Tonks. Only problem? She's already engaged to Lucius Malfoy who is her family's choice for a husband. Andromeda makes a decision that will change her life forever. **

Andromeda squealed as Ted grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Andromeda responded to the kiss immediately with enthusiasm, her hands sliding over his bare skin under his robes and shirt. _Bliss!_ Ted made her feel so light and happy. She was vaguely aware of Ted's hand in her dark hair and the other still around her waist exploring lower. It reached the small of her back and she snapped out of her bliss. Andromeda stepped back from Ted, taking his hand and gently pushing it away from her.

"Not yet," she told him sternly. "Especially here in a classroom!" She glanced around at the old desks and chairs piled into one corner of the unused room. The large windows on the side of the room let in the light of the moon that shone across the mountains and the lake. It was a spectacular view and Andromeda really didn't know why it had been abandoned.

""Dromeda…."

"No, Ted," Andromeda shook her head, catching the time on Ted's watch she gasped. "Crap! Ted! Please tell me that isn't the time!" Her heart was pounding faster and she was sweating. She was already late! Ted frowned at her.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't want to date him anymore?"

She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair to make it look appropriate. "I can't say that to him! My family would kill me! Besides, we're way past dating. We're engaged, Ted. Engaged! Remember?" Andromeda waved her left hand in front of his face. Ted didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked almost livid at having to hear that bit of information.

"You told me you were going to break this off!" He said angrily. "How long are you going to put on this charade? You've been telling me for months that you're going to break the marriage off! But you haven't!" Andromeda ducked her head. She could feel the waves of impatience, jealousy and anger in his voice. She wished she could get the guts to tell her family and her fiancé to back off but she couldn't. Not yet.

"I am!" Andromeda insisted. "I am trying to break this off!" she paused. "And I just need you to be a little more patient."

"'Dromeda! I'm done being patient! I'm done sharing you! Do you know what it's like to watch you sit by him during meals? During herbology where you two share pots and plants—"

"That was once!" Andromeda interjected. "And I didn't have a choice. Sprout paired us up!"

"Still," Ted huffed. Andromeda softened at Ted's expression. She knew it must be hard for him. She couldn't even stand anyone flirting with Ted much less dating him—even if it was pretend.

"I love you, Ted," Andromeda murmured. "Just give it some time. Give me some time to figure this out. Please?" Ted sighed. Andromeda ran one of her hands through his fair hair.

"Fine." Ha reluctantly agreed. "I guess you better go see him. He's probably waiting." Andromeda reached up to place one hand on Ted's cheek while giving a gentle farewell kiss.

"I love you, Ted."

"I love you, too, 'Dromeda."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're late," a voice chided gently. Andromeda spun around to see a young man with blonde hair, grey eyes and a light smile on his face. He was half-hidden from the shadows. While her secret place with Ted was the empty classroom on the third floor, Lucius had managed to snag a tower that had been left to rot. When Andromeda has asked how he'd gotten it, her answer had been a smirk. But Andromeda had guessed that it was an old owlerybecause there wasn't any glass in the windows and there were a lot of little places in the ceiling and the wall for owls to sleep or sit.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda apologized, moving over to the window of the tower to look out over the dark landscape. "I got caught up in something last minute and I couldn't get away."

Lucius Malfoy cocked an eyebrow up and asked, "What was that?"

"Uh, not much, just girl stuff," Andromeda replied hastily. Lucius just chuckled and shook his head muttering something that sounded a lot like 'women!' under his breath. "How has your afternoon been? I haven't seen you since lunch."

"My afternoon? It's been pretty good," Lucius took a step closer to her and grasped her wrists gently, careful not to grab too hard. "I had a free period and all I could think about was you." With each word he leaned closer to her until his hot breath tickled her ear. She tried not to pull away.

"Ha, wish I could say the same but honestly, I had to concentrate on Ancient Runes."

"Andy, Andy, Andy," Lucius breathed, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Andromeda stood still as Lucius traced his finger on her cheek lovingly. His intense grey eyes seem to bore holes in her skin as he continued to move his finger lightly over her flawless skin.

Andromeda tried not to grimace. It wasn't like when Ted did that to her. Ted made the moment feel special and romantic. Lucius just made the moment awkward. "Lucius—" she began only to get cut off.

"Mother just sent me a letter today to ask you what sort of flowers you would like for the wedding." He didn't seem to want an answer because he plowed on. "She's been looking forward for you becoming my wife. It'll mean she won't be the only woman in the house." He smiled and Andromeda felt a pit of guilt grow in her stomach. _Just another person you'll let down!_ She groaned inwardly. But outwardly, she gave one of her dazzling smiles.

"Of course," she answered.

"This summer," Lucius whispered; his grey eyes focused on her dark brown ones.

"This summer." She repeated, feeling the pit of guilt growing in her stomach as she added mentally _isn't going to happen!_ And then Lucius scooped her up and placed her in the ledge of one of the glassless windows. He placed his hands on either side of her and looked up at her.

"I definitely got the best Black girl. Andromeda Malfoy." he whispered before leaning towards her and pressing his lips to hers. She almost pulled back but for some reason didn't. Maybe it was because she was going to end up breaking his heart later or because she had been caught by surprise by what could be her name. Whatever the reason, she Lucius kiss her and even allowed him slip his hand on her breast.

At last she pulled back to look at Lucius. His hair was blonde but it was more white-blonde or pale-blonde than Ted's, whose was more golden. Lucius's eyes were a light grey while Ted's were a lively blue. And while Lucius had more of a pointed and chiseled face (which almost always had a scowl, sneer or frown on it), Ted had more of a round face.

She wished her family hadn't put her in this position. Of course she wanted to marry Ted but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Lucius. He was one of the more decent guys in Slytherin and deserved to have a girl who wouldn't cheat on him with another guy. She sighed and leaned against Lucius's shoulder. Decisions, decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything recognizable. Everything else is mine. **

Andromeda wrapped her arms around each other to keep warm. The October weather wind chilled her bones as she walked to Hogsmeade with her sister. Normally, she would've gone with her friends but since Narcissa had been kept busy with her class work, as this was her fifth year, Andromeda had suggested they catch up during the annual Halloween Hogsmeade visit.

"I mean, seriously! They must think we've got nothing else to do but homework!" Narcissa complained. "And I'm not kidding; they are completely ignorant to the fact that we have other classes besides theirs! I was up until two one morning trying to finish some ridiculous essay for McGonagall. You know how much sleep I got? _None!_"

"It's supposed to be hard, you know," Andromeda pointed out evenly and received a glare in return.

"I'm glad to know you care about my suffering!" she sniffed. "I guess when it's your turn I'll just turn around and say 'it's supposed to be hard, you know' and not look back!" Andromeda thought she was being serious but after looking at the playful glint in her eyes, Andromeda laughed. There was a short silence which Narcissa broke.

In a quieter voice, Narcissa asked, "Have you done anything to break the engagement off with Lucius?"

"Not yet…" Andromeda answered just as quiet. "I don't really know how to do it."

From everyone in Slytherin and her family, Narcissa was the only one who knew the truth about Andromeda's relationships with Lucius and Ted. That was because she was Andromeda's favorite sister and knew how to keep a secret and because she had walked into a room and saw her and Ted kissing. So Andromeda had to tell Narcissa what was going on. How Ted agreed to keep their relationship secret and how he agreed that she had to "date" Lucius Malfoy to not look suspicious. How she was going to break the engagement to Lucius and marry Ted. Andromeda remembered that conversation. It had been painful to tell the truth. But at least now she had someone to talk to it about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Narcissa screeched, her blonde hair going wild along with her expression. "Was that a Hufflepuff?" Andromeda just leaned against the wall feeling cold and clammy. Someone knew. _Someone knew!_

And it wasn't just anyone. It was her sister.

"_You are engaged!" _Narcissa hissed venomously. "Do you want to be a slut? A whore?"

"I'm not a whore!" Andromeda snapped hotly, feeling the anger build as Narcissa yelled at her.

"Really?" Narcissa retorted. "You were looking like you were going to get down to business there! Have you slept with everyone in Slytherin? Or have you moved to the whole school?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well, clearly, you're doing something with someone else other than Lucius because Lucius would never ever wear yellow and black! Who is it? Who was that boy?" Narcissa gestured wildly though the door Ted had exited a few moments ago. There was a long pause of strained silence and when Andromeda stayed silent cursing her luck, Narcissa said, "Fine. I'm writing home."

At those words a flash of panic coursed through her veins and she grabbed Narcissa's wrist as her sister turned away to walk out. Desperation had filled Andromeda to the brim. Narcissa just couldn't write home and tell her mother.

"Cissy! Stop, please!" Andromeda practically begged. "I will explain everything if you promise to not tell anyone!" Narcissa's eyes were searching and calculating and her curious side got the best of her because a moment later she leaned against the wall in the classroom ready to hear why her sister had been so desperate. Blacks were never desperate and if they were, they did everything they could to hide such emotions.

"Fine. But you have to tell me everything."

"Alright," Andromeda tried to begin, choosing her words very carefully. Now was not a time to slip up. Anything she said could either make her plummet through the thin ice she was walking on or skid across. "Ted Tonks and I are dating and we plan to get married." She held her breath waiting for an explosion but there wasn't one. Narcissa just stood there with wide eyes, her mouth open. No words escaped. If the situation wasn't about her and she hadn't just sealed her doom, Andromeda would've laughed.

"He's a Mud—"

"Don't say that word!" Andromeda warned with what she hoped was a menacing, threatening look.

"He's a muggle-born?" Narcissa finally got out. "Are you insane? Are you stupid? Are you looking for a death wish?"

"I guess so," Andromeda shrugged.

"You're giving up _Lucius_ _Malfoy_ for this…this muggle-born!" Narcissa squeaked, just looking positively shell shocked.

"Cissy!" Andromeda wanted so bad for her sister to understand her motives. "The fact is, even though mother and father have told us since we were born that blood matters, it doesn't!"

"Sure it doesn't," Narcissa scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, Cissy!" Andromeda persisted. "You think we're really pure-bloods? There's not enough of us to keep the population up! We've had to go elsewhere to keep magic alive."Narcissa didn't comment so Andromeda swept on. "Cissy, I know this sounds really cliché, but you've got to follow your heart. You've just got to. Blood purity is nothing! Nothing compared to the way your heart beats when you love someone. The way you always want the best for them not matter what. The way you would kill yourself just to keep them safe. Blood purity is nothing compared to that, Cissy."

The youngest Black stayed silent for the longest time and Andromeda had already begun to think of ways to drown out her mother's screaming. "Fine." Narcissa said at last.

"Fine?"

"Fine, I don't care if you want to marry a Mud—muggle-born," Narcissa said, amending her words hastily. "But you're engaged to Lucius. What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know yet," Andromeda admitted. "Maybe I just won't show up at the wedding." Narcissa's eyebrows rose. She had never heard of anyone –especially a Black—not show up at a wedding. It was unheard up and shameful for both families.

"Leave him at the altar? That's horrible!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Merlin, Andy! This has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"But, it's good for you." Andromeda grinned. "If I get my way, Lucius will be single." Narcissa gasped and her cheeks turned a light pink: the implication hitting home-run.

"How did you know?"

"Sister intuition?" Andromeda smirked. "Plus, you're not exactly secret when you look at him." Narcissa's cheeks turned light pink again and she ducked her head. Andromeda couldn't help but laugh. Out of all three Black sisters, Narcissa would be the one to fall for an egotistical, aristocratic blonde like Lucius.

"And one more thing, Narcissa," Andromeda said sternly, her tone bordering on the edge of distress. "You can't tell anybody."

Narcissa nodded solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Andy!"

Andromeda spun around to see Lucius Malfoy nearly sprinting up the street of Hogsmeade. It was a funny sight. His blonde hair was flying everywhere, his robes were getting caught in the wind and tangled and his green and silver scarf looked like it was trying to run away from him.

"Hey, Lucius," she replied civilly. After a moment, she realized she sounded a little hostile and threw in a smile to lighten the mood.

"Narcissa," he nodded politely towards the youngest Black.

"Hi," Narcissa squeaked. "What are you doing here?" After hearing how foolish she sounded, she tried to cover-up her stupid question by adding: "I meant, what are you doing here as in here-here and not as in here like the Three Broomsticks-here." Narcissa found herself flushing and getting an odd look from her sister.

"Anyways," Andromeda continued, "What's up?"

Lucius shrugged. "I just found this and I thought of you." Malfoy flashed one of his charming smiles and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple chain with a tiny silver unicorn hanging from the chain. "You know, 'cause you like unicorns." Andromeda didn't know what to say. So instead she turned around, pulled her hair up and let Lucius fasten the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much, Lucius," Andromeda managed to say; ignoring the envious looks Narcissa threw at her. What could she say? That she loved him and couldn't wait to wear the necklace on their wedding day? Of course not.

"Hey, look, I've got to go now. Cyrus Greengrass told me he would buy drinks for me if I won our little Quidditch game and guess what? I won." Lucius said proudly, smirking. Andromeda just nodded while Lucius pecked her on the cheek and started on his way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go somewhere else," Andromeda suggested, shifting the days plan so they could tactfully avoid the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: I made** Narcissa more understanding because in the 7th book she chooses her family over blood purity- she needed to get that idea somewhere, right?


End file.
